Dancers of the World's End Dance Hall
by ClarityVee
Summary: Luka is tired of being tormented at school, and Miku wants to help her new friend. but Luka's tired of it and decides to do something else. Based on the song "World's End Dance Hall" sung by Miku and Luka. Rated M for shoujo-ai and suicide.


**I recently have been addicted to "World's End Dance Hall" by Miku and Luka. But what I always wondered was what went through their heads before Luka jumped off. Depending on one's interpretation, it's different. So, I'm gonna try and combine two main reasons. One reason : Luka was in a relationship with Miku, but she felt awkward about it and got harassed by others. Two : Luka got bullied in school for whatever reason. This will have slight Miku x Luka even though I pair up Miku with either Mikuo or KAITO (it varies, I like both. :3) and Luka with Gakupo. Just because it seems that way in the song. I will warn you now.. GIRL X GIRL PAIRING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE!**

I was standing on top of the building. This thirty-seven story building in the middle of the city. The wind was rapid, whipping my long, pink hair tied into pigtails side to side. My skirt was flapping against my thighs, and the leftover fabric from my shirt was trying to hide behind my body.

"Luka, are you sure?" my dear friend Miku asked me.

"I don't know...I'm starting to doubt this." I replied.

"Don't do this!" she plead. Her teal bangs were shading down her face, but I still saw the look in her eyes. She looked so helpless, so alone. But I was the one who was always alone. She gave me friendship...

_School is such a horrible place. Those savages I'm forced to call my peers hurt me every single day. If it's not my chest size, it's how my voice sounds, or just how weak I am. I never do anything about it. It's my own fault. Every day, I got things thrown at me, I got called names, and got my hair tugged on or stuck with gum. _

_ All the kids in my grade were surrounding me. I was kneeling on the ground, trying not to cry. As hard as I tried, I still felt my eyes sting with the saltiness of my tears. I heard snickers from behind, and terrible jokes about me from my side. Kids started to throw things at me, paper airplanes, pencils, even food from their lunches. I tried to hide my face with my bangs, hanging my head so low they'd hopefully cover my eyes from everyone. Things are still thrown at me every few seconds, then a huge mob is being aimed at me._

_ All aimed at me..._

_ Me..._

_ Who am I?..._

_ A laughing stock. A weak, helpless little crybaby prick who doesn't know what to do but cry. Cry. Cry...CRY! _

_ "Cry! That's all you do anyway!"_

_ "Just stop trying to pull the brave act. Everyone can see right through you."_

_ "Why don't ya speak up, Luka? Everyone wants to hear your big pretty voice."_

_ "Are you sure you're talking about her voice and not her boobs?"_

_ Laughter fills the schoolyard. Where are the teachers? School isn't out yet. They should stop all of these people. Why am I so weak? So useless?_

_ "Luka, talk to us." they tease me. More paper is thrown at my head. Another tear starts to slowly slide down my stained cheek. _

_ "Guys, we should stop." in a mocked tone._

_ "Why should we? If she doesn't like it, she should speak up and tell us."_

_ "You're right. She must like it if she doesn't do anything to stop us."_

_ I feel all the eyes stare at me. I can visualize every evil grin that is spread across every person's face. I do want it to stop, but I'm not outspoken enough, or brave enough. I'm a coward..._

_ "EVERYONE STOP!" A high voice screeches across the schoolyard._

_ Everyone turns to face where the noise came from, including me. The kids all break the circle to let everyone get to see the girl who spoke up. A petite girl with teal, silky hair and beautiful green eyes __was there. Her grimace was aimed at everyone._

_ Everyone but me._

_ Everyone but me for once._

_ "Stop harassing her! What has she done to any of you? I've seen this girl often around school. She distances herself. She never approaches anyone. She never has! She hasn't done anything to anyone! Stop it!"_

_ Her face was fierce. Everyone just stared at her in shock. Someone finally stood up for poor old Megurine Luka. The girl turned her face towards her right, then her left. She walked forward, right towards me. She knelt down in front of me, and placed her gentle hand on my cheek. I looked into her eyes, and her face was a sweet, kind smile._

_ "Let's go get you cleaned up. Come on." _

_ She slid her hand into mine and dragged me away from the crime scene. I looked back at all the faces that mocked me for so long. I turned back around, my frizzy hair bouncing around my body as I was pulled towards the bathroom by the kind girl who saved me. She opened the door, still holding my hand, and grabbed some paper towels. She wet them with her pink tongue, then started wiping my face. I closed my eyes like a child, and she just giggled. Then she grabbed a hair brush from her bag and started to brush my long hair. Her brushstrokes were so gentle. _

_ "Are you alright now?" she asked me calmly._

_ "M...mhm." I answered._

_ "You can talk to me. I won't tease you." she said. I still kept silent._

_ "My name's Miku. Hatsune Miku. What's yours?"_

_ "Megurine Luka."_

_ "I like your name. It has a nice ring to it. And your voice doesn't sound weird to me. I think it's pretty and mature, unlike mine. My voice is so high-pitched and adolescent. I wish my voice was more like yours."_

_ "I don't like it. People always comment on how weird it sounds. And on my chest."_

_ "Don't worry about it. The guys just probably wished their girlfriends were as big as you."_

_ I blushed with embarrassment. Miku just softly giggled and pulled out two ribbons. She took my long, cotton-candy colored hair and pulled it into pigtails just like hers. I didn't look too bad. _

_ "You look so cute!" Miku cheerfully said._

_ "Is it possible for a girl like me to look cute?" I skeptically asked._

_ "Fine, then you're hot." _

_ I sharply turned and face Miku. Her eyes were full of lust. My heart started pounding. No one ever complimented me before. I liked it. It felt nice to be complimented._

_ "Luka, can I tell you something?" Miku asked me._

_ "S-sure.." I replied shyly._

_ "I've been keeping an eye on you lately. And I, I wanted to be your friend. Very badly..." Miku's face started to grow full of lust, she started leaning towards me._

_ "I even wanted us...to become friends. Maybe even..." _

_ Miku stood up on her tiptoes, leaning her head up towards mine. Her hands creeped onto my shoulders. Her eyelids started to fall over her sparkling green eyes, and mine started to as well. I leaned down towards her, and placed my hands on her hips. I kept slowly leaning in..._

_ And leaning..._

_ And leaning..._

_ And leaning..._

_ Until BAM! Our lips crashed together. Her lips were moving on my still lips. She began to become more forceful and aggressive. Miku bit my bottom lip, and I liked it. I opened my mouth and let her in. I opened my mouth and kissed her small lips more passionately while her tongue explored my mouth. Miku was obviously the dominate one. I didn't care. I let her. She pulled back her tongue, and __began kissing me passionately. We shared a passionate kiss. It was the most amazing moment of my life until we were interrupted. _

_ "Oh...my God!" _

_ The two of us broke our kiss and saw a girl standing in the door way, her jaw to the floor._

_ "Are you two?...Oh my gosh! YOU TWO ARE LESBO!" She ran back out of the bathroom of into the hall, mortified. I have no idea why, if anything, it should be me and Miku._

_ "Don't let it get to you. I've liked girls a long time now." Miku whispered. She slid her hands off my shoulders, down my chest until she reached my breasts. _

_ "Miku...I don't know about this..." I said nervously. I've never felt this way before, but I like it. But I can't, it's wrong._

_ "Don't you like me?" she asked sadly._

_ "Of course I do! But, I'm not completely sure. Let's just be friends right now."_

_ "Okay," Miku sadly said, sliding off of my body, "I understand. I'll wait."_

_ Miku walked out of the bathroom, her head hung low. She was really down. But, I'm not sure. I don't want to hurt the one person who hasn't hurt me. _

_ I walked out of the bathroom and heard whispers. Whispers from everyone. As I passed down the hall, I got weird looks and pointed fingers. What now? Can't they just stop. Then I started to make out words they were saying._

_ "Was it for real?"_

_ "She said she saw them!"_

_ "She kissed Miku?"_

_ "They were making out!"_

_ "Gross! It's two girls!"_

_ "Well, no guys want her. She might as well go after a girl."_

_ I was being gossiped about again. Again. I'm the victim once again. Why is it always me? I got another ball of paper thrown at me._

_ "Hey, Luka!" they shouted "Read it!"_

_ I picked up the crumpled sphere and read it. It was horrifying. The letter was full of hurtful words, calling me disgusting and other things. Calling me a homo from hell and that I should return. They were saying bad things about Miku as well as me. I was completely shocked. I looked up and saw all my classmates pointing at me with hatred. What did I do? To them, I did nothing. This was between me and Miku. I ran out of the building. I had to get away. Miku was starting to get hurt with me because of her kindness._

_ "Luka!"_

_ I stopped and turned around. Miku had followed me. She was out of breath, panting. _

_ "Luka, don't listen to them. They just don't understand us."_

_ "Miku, they're talking about you, too! I don't want you to get tormented like me!" I cried, tears flowing out of my eyes._

_ "Luka, I don't care," she said calmly, pulling me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder._

_ "It's okay. We'll get through this together. Nothing is wrong with you. They're the problem. Just ignore them."_

_ "Miku, I've dealt with this for too long. I don't want to live anymore. My life has been hell for too long. I want it to end. I've decided."_

_ "NO!" Miku cried, pulling me tighter._

_ "I've decided long ago. It's too much for me."_

_ Miku's face was hurt. She kissed me. It was sloppy, but it made me feel better somehow. She just wanted me to stay. I can't...it's too much. I kissed her back, my hands running down her back, then to her hips, then to my stomach, then back up. She was right, she was tiny. She made a noise of disapproval and grabbed my wrists, then placed them around her back. She put her's behind my back and pulled me closer, our chests pressed against to each other, my breasts pressed tightly against hers. I enjoyed it, but then I suddenly pulled back._

_ "Miku, I'm not sure about this. I told you."_

_ "I know, but I panicked. I'm trying to get you to think out of this."_

_ Scenes like this continued for two weeks. I got pointed at, laughed at, and tormented. Miku became a target, but she just ignored it. She was completely fine. Why couldn't I? Miku continued to talk me out of suicide, but I couldn't agree with her. Miku didn't realize I can't just smile and take the teasing like she could. I'm not strong like her. I felt more horrible each day that past. I finally decided that today is the day. Today is the day. I wanted to make sure I would die. I told Miku, but she objected. Another hug, more tears, more compliments and "proof" of my good points. I couldn't see things the way she did. I told her to meet me at the top of the tallest building of the building later tonight. I wanted to prove to her it's too hard for me..._

"Luka, please don't do this! You don't know what's gonna happen!"

"Miku..."

"Stop! Just...dance with me! Let's have fun!"

"What?"

"Dance with me! Right here!"

Miku's face grew cheerful. She obviously wanted to have fun. She grabbed my hands and placed one around her waist, and held the other in her hand. She placed her other hand on my shoulder.

"Just follow my lead, Luka." Miku smiled.

We danced. We were dancing on the top of the tallest building in the city. We were the dancers of the rooftop dance hall. I was planning to commit suicide, but Miku insisted we danced of all things. I was following Miku's lead, and I slowly began to become happy. The two of us danced for a while. It was actually a little fun. I think...I've forgotten what it's like to have fun.

"Isn't this fun, Luka?"

I nodded, not so sure if I was lying or telling the truth. Miku's face grew pink with joy. Miku let go of my hands and smiled wide at me.

"See, Luka. You can have fun!"

"But only at times like this. Most of the time I'm bullied. I hate it. I've never done anything!"

"Exactly, Luka! None of this is your fault! People just have issues! You shouldn't be the sacrifice!"

"Miku, I'm not strong like you are. I can't do this. I have to."

"Are you sure about this?" Miku asked me.

"I...I don't know. I'm starting to have some doubts. Seeing how long the fall is, but I know I have to."

"Please don't do this!" Miku cried, her eyes brimmed with tears.

I stared at the safety rail at the edge of the building. Did I really want to do this? What about Miku? She'll be hurt way more than I ever will be if I do. I don't want her to deal with any of that! But, I can't go on like this. All of that verbal torture, and all the things thrown at me. I can't deal with any more abuse! What do I do?

Miku or death...

Miku and life...

A life full of no happiness besides her...

Jumping and death...

No more pain

But no more Miku...

My only friend...

I panicked and dashed as fast as I could towards the safety rail, I leapt over it and began to descend to the Earth.

"LUKA!"

I didn't realize my eyes were closed until I opened them and turned around to see Miku falling as well, just a few meters away from me. What was she doing? Miku kept coming closer and closer to me. I reached out my hand and she reached out hers. We soon joined, holding each other's arms to stay together.

"What are you doing?"

"If you fall, I'm coming with you."

I was shocked, my eyes wide, but then I smiled. Miku cares so much about me, she decides to fall with me. We pulled each other in a hug, falling headfirst down the building.

"Miku," I whispered."

"Hm?" she asked.

"I want to be more than friends."

We pulled our heads away from each other, stared into each others eyes. My blue eyes crashing with her green eyes. We stared deeply, then finally went into a kiss. Our first kiss as a true couple, and our last before we fall to the bottom. We kept kissing passionately, our colorful pigtails whipping around in the wind. We stayed like that under we hit the bottom, our lives ending together.

**I hope you guys like it! To be honest, I'm not a huge yaoi/shounen-ai or yuri/shoujo-ai unless it's canon. I felt so weird writing yuri. I felt like I was making it too awkward or perverted. XD but if you like it, you like it! Oh well. I love this song, so catchy. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
